When Honey Cries
by Robbase231
Summary: In this disturbing crossover between Ouran high school host club and Higurashi, Tragedy hits Honey sempai and Mori chan during there stay in Hinamizawa, the story takes place after Rika and the gang Defeat Takano. Rated M for a reason. Reviews Appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**When boy lolita s Cry: Honey Sempai and Mori go away for a much needed retreat from life at Ouran academy and Honey visits one of his distant relatives Satako Hojo**

Rika had heard about Satako's distant uncle Honey before...but to think that he would actually show up this time was surprising to her.  
>Satako sped about the shrine cleaning everything in sight, she was ecstatic<p>

"I cant believe he is coming...when I heard my uncle was coming I thought it was..." she shuddered "but its Honey! he is really rich you know"  
>she laughed her iconic laugh, Rika couldn't help but feel happy for her..before the only family Satako got was that awful man, and Rika always hated living in a world where Satako was being abused by him...<br>and she had to admit she was excited to meet this relative, it was something new in the all too familiar world, something happy after finally beating Takano...like a reward for their hard work, after all the hardships Rika and her friends had gone through.

-o-  
>Mori chan and Honey sempai got out of the limo at the bus station, staring out at the quaint little village of Hinamizawa, sounds of cicadas played in the air and land was bathed in warm orange light like neither of them had seen before<p>

"here it is Mori chan, little Satako lives here" Honey climbed up his towering friend, his hair was a little ruffled from sleeping on Mori's lap, but he didn t notice

"hmm" replied Mori, he sounded content as he gripped Honey's ankles, the familiar weight of his friend on his shoulders. he always felt calmer with him up there, like he could protect his friend from anything

Honey hugged Mori s head "we are going to have so much fun, and we dont have to host here!" it really did take its toll, as much as Honey enjoyed the attention and sweets...  
>Mori had a bit of a smile...it would be nice not to have girls screaming over Honey sempai for once...<p>

-o-  
>"HAAAUUUU~ OMICHKAERI" exclaimed Rena, looking at the little blond haired boy riding on a tall young man, taller than anyone Rena had ever seen before. They looked so peaceful as they made there way down to the town, both wearing jeans and loose fitting white tee shirts...Rena almost died from the kawaii-ness of the boy, who huggled his large friends head and smiled...she wanted to rip him off that mans shoulders and take him home! She didn't even notice Satako and Rika running up from behind her<p>

"Honey-chan!" called Satako from behind Rena...who was lost in a daze looking at the boy..  
>Honey sempai alighted from Muri chan to the ground like an angel<p>

"Satako~Chaaaaaaaaan"

Rena overheated at the sound of his voice, it was sing songy and adorable... she writhed about, giddy at this new arrival he gave his cosin the cutest hug Rena had ever seen, she practically saw little flowers coming off them both as he spun Satako around, she looked so happy This was too much for Rena, she scooped them both up and hugged them to death..Mori looked a little worried that this strange red head was squeezing Honey,

but Rika just looked up "they'll be fine nano desu~" Mori smirked "yes, they will" he said she gave a smile to match Honey sempai "Nipaaaah"

-o-  
>Keichi didn't know how to react to honey...he was used to girls being cute, but boys are supposed to act differently. Mori knew that look keichi was giving, he knew that he was looking down on Honey for acting the way he did. he never could stand it when people tried to pick on honey..even if he could flatten them in no time, Mori still had to protect him<p>

"he is a lot tougher then you think" Mori said to Keichi.

the brown haired boy felt his face go red a bit "he's tough?"

"wanna arm wrestle?" asked Honey, he was acting as usual, but Mori could tell there was a tinge of annoyance coming from honey...he always could tell what honey was feeling, he rarely ever showed his real emotions, masked by his cuteness

"sure Honey kun..but if you loose you got to play a punishment game" challenged Keichi...he knew he was going to win this one, and he wondered what honey would look like dressed as a maid

Satako gave her iconic laugh "same goes for you keichi"

-o-  
>Keichi's eyes almost bulged out of there sockets, he was trying with all his might now, but he couldn't even get Honey's arm to move an inch...it was like wrestling an iron bar. despite how soft and cute he looked, his little arm wasn't even shaking, even with keichi cheating by adding his other hand...<br>"keichi-kun..your weak" said honey...almost as if he was amazed

Mion laughed uproariously "come on Keichi, are you going to let a little boy beat you? you are so getting a punishment game if you lose..what is he seven?" that last part was directed to mori

"seventeen" Mion's jaw dropped, how could that little boy be as old as she was?  
>Honey slammed Keichi's hands down on the table, throwing Keichi off balance. He was sent sprawling to the floor, since he had leaned his whole body weight trying to move Honey, he couldn't feel his fingers since honey's grip had cut off his blood circulation.<br>"that s unreal..." Mion said in awe "your as small as Rika yet your really strong!" poor keichi had tried his hardest, but this boy...no this man..totally outclassed him...

-o-  
>Keichi found himself yet again walking down the road in a dress...it always ended like that with the punishment games, but he did not want to whine...because if the little guy was that strong he shuddered to think how strong mori chan was.<p>

after they had moved into the shrine, Honey and Muri changed into there sparing uniforms

"it'll be fun to spar with Mori chan again, we haven t done that in forever" Mori knelt down and tied his friends belt...he couldn't be happier than he was at that moment, alone with Honey..he never had a chance in the club the girls would separate them, or they would be surrounded by Haruhi and the others...  
>Honey looked at his friend, patting his cheek lightly "we can take a bath after we spar..." he kissed Mori lightly where his fingers touched, it had definatly been a while...but Honey was rearing to fight after that anti-climatic test of strength..<br>Mori blushed a bit, but his face was still stoic "lets go"  
>"YAY!" cried Honey leaping up onto his shoulders<p>

-o-  
>Satako saw them leave...but it wasn't until after they had left that she felt a cold chill down her spine she had forgot to warn them about the traps she had disarmed most of them after the battle with Takano...but she wasnt sure if there was one or two she had missed ...but Honey was strong...nothing bad could happen..right?<p>

-o-

Mori and Honey circled each other, battle ready with staffs in hand...cicada's were the only thing that could be heard, the trained martial artist didn't even disturb the ground as they tried to find an opening. Sunset filtered through the thick woods, the terrain steep and hard to maneuver around...

which is why they picked it, they needed a challenge Mori was always serious, always calm..

.but honey was only that way in a fight...always deathly calm. It went against the face he usually had on, so carefree...

so cute...Mori's lips curled slightly at the thought, his eyes looked into the distance thinking of his friend in the outfit Keichi had to wear for punishment...  
>Honey took that second he was distracted to strike, Mori almost was caught off guard, if he were any less of a fighter Honey would of cracked his skull open with that blow...<p>

the force of the hit propelled honey sempai up into the air, and he used the momentum to bring down another blow..Muri's knees buckled a bit at that impact.

despite his size, Honey was extremely strong, stronger than anyone really knew...

only Mori, a man nearly three times Honey's size could block the boy lolita s blows at full force... Honey stayed air-born for a few more hits before diving down, sweeping Mori-chans legs with both of his, pivoting his body on one arm like a spinning top, his other hand playfully twirling his staff...

no matter how it looked, no matter what pose Honey was in, Mori knew that his blond friend had complete control of his body

his technique was awe inspiring,  
>almost frightening...<p>

Honey bolted upright, using his staff to launch into the towering man's chest, slamming both legs into Mori s staff,  
>it splintered under the force of the blow, Moris arms moved at lightning speed to block his chest, it would surely break a rib or two if it hit...<br>Honey pulled his kick at the last moment...leaping harmlessly off his friends crossed arms

to be able to control his body like that in mid air...he was barely even human...

then Mori saw them...it was surreal...but logs came rolling down the hill toward them...he felt a little wire on the back of his heel, he had tripped it when he braced himself honey didn't notice 'you give up yet Mori chan?" he asked enthusiastically Mori charged Honey "MOOVE!" Honey thought he was attacking him, so he leaped up onto his friends shoulders, pushing him face down to the ground "your going to have to do better than that Mori..." he saw the massive tree logs coming in mid flip, but it was too late by the time he hit the ground his friend was already dead logs from huge trees went over his friend, his head was smashed under the weight of them , and Honey heard the sound of his friends body being crushed from the weight of the tree trunks as they rolled over his limp body...

-o-

Honey stood there looking at Mori's mangled corpse "Mori.." he was frozen...the playful smile he had in there spar frozen on his face as tears slowly welled up "Mori.." he dropped his staff, his breathing became erratic...those logs came out of nowhere...  
>a lump filled in Honey sempai's throat, the reality of the situation hitting him, he fell to his knees, staring at the pool of blood, Mori's head had been squished like a grape trying to save Honey...<p>

"MOOOOOOORRRRRRRIIIIIIIII!" he Screamed horsly, "no nonononononoono..." he lifted the limp form, resting Moris shoulder on his small body, hugging him as blood covered his training uniform...all he could do is shake his head "its going to be ok...muri chan..its going to be alright..." he sobbed into Moris chest, he sobbed louder than he ever had in his life...all traces of sanity he had was leaving him "gomenesai...gomenesai..gomenesai...mori come baack...gomenesai..." he rasped each word..his body heaving with guilt..he had pushed him down... he had killed his best friend...then he saw, through teary eyes the little string hidden among the leaves, the little string that Muri had tripped...Honey's eyes dilated to little dots..someone set a trap...

-o-

Satako smile faded as she saw Honey sempai standing outside the shrine...blood covering the pristine white martial arts uniform he left with...her eyes dilated with fear when he looked up at her...his face was covered by his bangs, drenched in blood...his eyes were little dots of pure madness and rage, tears spilled down his cheeks...  
>"why..."his voice was hoarse and raspy...like he had been screaming<p>

"nii-san? why..."  
>"dont play dumb satako chan" his voice shook with fury...Rika came up behind her<p>

"honey-sempai..whats wrong? why do you have blood on you...wheres muri?" Rika honestly didn't know, Hanuu and she only knew too well what someone who looked like Honey did at that moment was capable of

"hes dead...logs came down from the hill...and crushed his skull..." satako put her hands to her mouth...  
>"so...why...why did you want to kill us satako..." Honey asked...his voice eerie now, staring at the ground, his bangs and blood darkened his face..satako felt a cold chill down her spine<p>

"I didn't..."  
>"USOOOODAAAAAAA!" Honey screamed!<p>

his face in full view now, his eyes looked crazed, his usually cute face contorted in rage, his teeth gritted together, dried blood and fresh tears covered his face like a mask.  
>Rika grabbed Satako 'run!" They moved about ten steps until a shadow darted over them...Honey had jumped from where he was to right in front of them...landing effortlessly, his body hanging loosly like some rag doll...he smiled coldly at them<p>

"satako chan..." he sang...tears welled in his eyes and his lips quivered, yet the smile stayed, like he was trying to stay cute even now "you took Mori from me...you murdered him, you know that right..he is dead now because of you..." with every statement he moved closer, Rika and satako stepped back in fear...  
>"hauuuu~" hanuu said, looking nervously at Rika, she could do nothing to help her friends yet again<p>

"Ni ni..." Satako choked out in fright...Honey giggled...then it slowly turned into the most blood curdling laughter Rika had ever heard...and that was saying something..  
>Honey cocked his head to one side, staring into his niece's face, there noses almost touching "you took away my mori chan...you did..." satako fell down...<p>

Rika charged Honey, but his arm blurred with speed, grabbing the shrine maiden by the throat and lifting her off the ground. Rika's eyes bulged as the boy gripped her throat harder than she had known in her entire life, Honey was unbelievably strong, for the first time in many years she felt real fear ,

Satako screamed in terror "NO HONEY, put Rika down...I did it, I killed mori, Gomenesai!" she got on her knees and pleaded Honey shook his head

"nooooo~ I am saving Rika..." he tossed the blue haired girl on top of satako, Rika gasped for air, a little more pressure and he would of crushed her wind pipe.. "Honey is going to make you pay" he wispered coldly "...you'll see..." with that he ran to the shrine, leaped into the air and vaulted over their home...he was heading for the village...


	2. Chapter 2: kyoya's photographer

**Apparently all my punctuation was edited out of my last chapter, kind of makes it hard to read**...

**Honey is mad with greif, but is there more too his madness then just that? And what is the Boy lolitas real connection with Hinamizawa? Who can possibly stop Honey from killing Satako's loved ones if Keichi couldnt even beat him in arm wrestleing? All these questions and more will be answered... But first we go to Ouran acadamy**

Kyoya knew he was taking a risk letting two of his Host members off for a week. Clients not being able to see there favorite host for that long (especially with these girls attention spans) could spell profits being lost as well as clientele. But Honey sempai pointed out something that even he didn't think of *"but Kyoya-chan, if you tell the girls that Mori chan and I want to be alone for a while, wouldn't they be happy for us?"*  
>When their usuals came in, they were initially sad, but after they had heard the news...<br>"well you see ladies" said Kyoya as he adjusted his glasses "Honey sempai and Mori felt they had grown apart in the last few months, and they dicided to take this week too..." he paused for effect "...rekindle there friendship

Kyoya had to fight a smirk as the girls looked at each other with pure yaoi fan-girl glee. He could practically see their vision of what Honey and Mori were doing to "rekindle" their friendship. Kyoya lets them have there fantasy for a moment before leaning in

"and since you are such loyal clients of Honey and Mori, I will let you in on an inside scoop" they moved in close to Kyoya, their full attention on the crafty young man

"I have hired a local photographer of the area they are staying to create an exclusive photo album of the trip, and I made sure to tell him not to shy away if they should get...intimate" the girls eyes widened with anticipation

"..if you want, you can place orders for..." they already were pulling out there checkbooks, feverishly writing checks for large amounts of money to get there hands on photos that were not even developed yet. Kyoya had to admit Honey was a lot more crafty then people give him credit for

-o-

Tomitake had felt more than a little dirty after his meeting with Kyoya. The young man was the same age as the Sonozaki sisters, but he was far more jaded and manipulative then they were...not to mention filthy rich. The amount of money he offered to follow those two from that prestigious school and take pictures of them was enough for him to comfortably retire in hinamizawa...hell even in a city, for a while.

He almost turned him down at first, but he could tell that this kid meant business and had connections to darker elements in society...maybe even the yakuza. He was not going to mess with that, especially after he had fought to save his life from Takano and her men.

As his new employer had implied, The blond haired boy and Man were indeed in some kind of relationship with one another. The shots he had caught of them looking at each other, and kissing, even he had to admit they looked really good together. When they had gotten into their martial arts uniforms, Tomitake wondered if they were as good as Takahata, a good friend of his that could kick serious butt when he needed too.

The fight was a ferocious blur that he couldn't possibly catch on film, it was like nothing he had ever seen before. Even though it only lasted less than a minute, it was easily the most awe inspiring display he had seen.

He had no idea those logs were going to come, and he was more than a little horrified to catch the tall mans death on film, along with the small boy loose his sanity. but what really scared him was when the boy swore vengence on the person who laid the trap

...That is when Honey spotted his paparazzi.

The blood soaked boy stared down Tomatake through his camera, able to see him even at that distance and through the thick woods, the man was frozen by the crazed look in the kids eyes,

he could make out the boy mouthing the words

"I..SEEE...YOOOUUU"

Tomatake tried to run for his life...but honey leaped through the trees like some demon and tackled his follower from above..closing the distance between them in a matter of moments. As the photographer struggled to get up, he could only look up at the blood soaked boy, crouching down in front of him like a spider

"Hi mister photographer man~" sang honey, his calm and light voice made the hairs on the back of the man's neck stand on end

"..I got a question to ask you" Honey kicked his stomach, flipping Tomatake onto his back, the force of the blow jarred through his whole body and made him loose his breath, he arched his back in pain

Honey knelt down to his ear and wispered "do you know who set the trap?" he shook his head, he couldn't tell this boy...he was too dangerous

"I wonder if your telling the truth...lets see" Honey smashed his fist into Tomatake's lower leg, his bones shattered like they were made of glass, shards of bone pierced through his skin. Tomataki screamed in pain, eyes watering as his nerves sent wave after wave of pure torture...

"holy shit...holy shit.." he gasped Honey leaned over the mans face, looking him in the eyes

"do you know who set the trap mister photographer man? are you trying to hide the person from me? they took away my Mori chan...I cant let them get away with that...can you tell me" Tomataki was tearing up, he could bearly breathe because of the pain

Honey slapped him lightly in the face "hey now...stay awake, its still daytime...who set the trap?"

"I...dont...HOLY FUCK" Honey had snapped Tomataki's thumb like a twig at the word "dont"

"Im sorry mister man, I didnt catch that..."

"satako...it was satako...she didnt mean it...she did it to protect us...dont hurt satako"  
>"Satako did it..." Honey looked into the distance, taking in this information, his niece had killed his Mori chan...He left the broken man in the woods and went to go see Satako...get answers for why she killed mori..make her pay...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: end of heaven

Kyoya woke in a cold sweat. he had remembered that this was the night that the twins shot up Ouran high, he still remembered their grinning faces as there automatic weapons teared through the student body...he remembered how the bullets had ripped out his insides before shooting his brains out of the back of his skull...  
>How things have changed...now they were the heart throb of many of the girls of the academy, and they couldn't even imagine Hikaru and Kaoru had such a dark side.<p>

Kyoya was the only one who remembered, mostly because it never happened, yet it did. he wiped the sleep from his eyes before putting on his glasses 3:00 am he wasn't going to be falling back asleep. he remembered a week later...those same students were ripped limb from limb by every ones favorite boy lolita. Honey was probably the most terrifying of his friends when they go homicidal in fact, Kyoya considering them friends is what made the timeline he was in so

...funny.

Kyoya had lived through middle school and highschool for decades...perhaps even centuries, he lost count after awhile.

For some inexplicable reason, the youngest member of the Ootori family was stuck in some kind of time bubble. It was the only explanation for it, some kind of purgatory where one tragedy after another hits the prestigious school he attends. Even when nothing of importance happened...time still rewound to an earlier time.  
>He ruefully remembered after it had happened a few times, when he was in actuality about 30 years old, starting life again in a 12 year old body, he promptly jumped off the balcony and...wake up in his bed once again. He had no real friends during these decades...sometimes he befriended tamake, but he felt so detached from the world that it didn't matter if he had friends or not.<br>Kyoya had done everything under the sun...he had sex, drank a lot, did drugs, anything to take his mind off the world he was in. He had quite a way with the ladies when he wanted too, and he had learned many of their little quirks, likes and dislikes by just watching time repeat over and over. for a time, people became his toys, using them to ease the pain of never being able to leave.

In the time line a few decades before the one he was in now, Kyoya acted on a whim and struck up a relationship with a guy...he wasn't expecting to fall for Tamaki, but he did. While school and life sucked, his time with the Blond was surprisingly enjoyable. Before time repeated itself, he had confided in his lover in what he had been going through...and Tamaki said that he would find a way to make him happy, that even if he didn't remember like Kyoya did, he would keep his promise

Kyoya hadn't the heart to start all over with Tomaki, he didn't want to be with him when he knew that the boy remembered nothing, and that he couldn't keep his promise. He could only remember how his prince had felt, how for that breath of time he was happy. He had no chance having a relationship, he just couldn't take loosing the person he cared for over and over. However Tamaki had other plans

"Lets form a host club..."  
>"what?..."<br>The proposition that his friend laid out was nothing he had ever encountered before...it was one of the strangest he had ever heard

...yet he loved it at the same time. Part of Kyoya thought that this was Tamaki full-filling his promise to him all those years ago. Tamaki took who Kyoya considered to be the most dangerous students in Ouran academy and turned them into sex symbols. There chemistry and lighthearted atmosphere of the club was absolutely refreshing to Kyoya, and he was able to use all the knowledge he had gained through the years to make the club a thriving enterprise. This world was heaven to him...he was more than a little upset that the day when everything resets was coming...he did not know if this wonderful fluke could happen a second time...he didn't know if Tamaki could remember long enough...and he didn't want to think about a world without the host club, a world where he was alone again...

his cellphone buzzed on his nightstand. "who the hell would be calling at this hour..." he flipped it open and saw the name of the limo driver...  
>"you better have a good excuse for bothering me so late" Kyoya growled into the speaker "sir we have a situation...Mori sama is dead...and honey sama cannot be located...also the photographer you hired my men and I to keep an eye on has been seriously wounded and has been helicoptered out..."<br>"dear lord, what the hell is going on over there" this couldn't be happening...  
>"the man...he was barely consious...but he said...honey sama was the one that did it..." "son of a bitch..." Kyoya breathed...it was happening again... honey had lost it..<br>"I'm coming..." he hung up the phone and dialed another number "I want every available unit in hinamizawa ASAP, you will receive further orders when I arrive"

-o-

"SATAKO! RIKA" Keichi and Mion ran over to the girls as they limped down the road. he saw that they were both pretty battered, but Rika was in the worst shape, her neck was swollen and bruised. "what happened?" Satako only shook her head..her eyes were distant and frightened, she was obviously was in shock "...Rika needs to go to Kyousuke-san... she is hurt"  
>"who did this..." Satako was silent. Keichi picked up the blue haired girl "its not that much farther" Mion knelt down, letting satako climb up onto his back, she looked nervously at Keichi, but they moved as fast as they could<p>

Satako got off mion and ran into the Hospital...she wanted to see Irie more than anything at that moment, she needed an adult right now, and he was the closest thing she had to a father, even if he was a lolicon. she opened the door "Irie, Rika is hurt..." she threw her hands up to her face and screamed louder than she ever had

keichi and mion heard that and rushed to the door, Satako bolted into them and began pounding them "run..oh my god...get out of the way..." she fell down and vomited at keichi's feet The poor blond curled up in a ball "ni ni...ni ni...ni ni..." mion looked in and put a hand to her mouth, her eyes dialated with pure horror

-o-

Officer Oishi walked onto the scene..he was almost retired now, but he had to see the crime scene for himself.  
>Dr. Irie was at his desk, his lab coat was drenched in blood, and his sweater...and torso...was completely shredded.<br>His head hung limply on his sholders, his neck had been broken, and his face was so bruised it was only the hair and nametag that indicated that it was the dr at all...his teeth were on the table with the roots still attached some sick bastard had ripped them out of the doctors mouth...perhaps while he was still alive...  
>that wasn t all, Oishi looked closer...his eyes...someone had squished the doctors eyes like grapes..<p>

The room itself was covered in grotesquely childish drawings of bunnies and smiley faces, painted in the dr's blood on the ground there was the message

SATOSHI

IS

NEXT (^.^)

The other police officers couldn t even go into the room...many of them had run out and vomited like Satako had done... the girl was now sitting in an ambulance, covered in a blanket and shakily drinking tea...Medics were treating Rika's bruises, but she was handling herself better then most of the adults. Keichi looked like he wanted to bash someones head in with his bat, oishi approched him "do you have any idea who may of done this"  
>keichi shook his head.. oishi left "it was honey.." coughed out Rika when he had gone...she had an easier time speaking since the swelling had gone down Keichi and Mion exchanged looks "Honey...you mean the gay little blond kid?" asked the green haired girl "he couldnt possibly.."<br>"his friend died from one of Satako's traps in the woods...at least that s what he said...Satako could get in trouble if Oishi san found that out" "so...was he the one that attacked you?" asked keichi...he remembered all to well how frightfully strong the honey sempai was...

they heard more cars coming, they didnt think hinamizawa could get this many cops...then Rika spotted that they werent cops, but big vans that drove uniformly down the road, surrounding a limo... the limo pulled up to the crime scene as the vans, six in all stopped and lined up...they opend to reveal almost a hundred men filing out of all of them... out of the limo came a strapping young man mions age in a suit, his glasses glowing in the evening light as he adjusted them on his face...  
>"sir.." said a cop aproaching him "sir, you cant be here, please take your group and leave the crime scene"<p>

Kyoya sighed...yes...his heaven was coming to an end...


	4. The doctor visit

As Irie made his way to the hospital, he spotted a little girl with blond hair, who was in a clean white tee shirt and shorts...it was only when he got closer that he realized it wasn't Satako, or even a girl, but a little boy. he was sniffling and hugging a stuffed bunny, and he was by far the cutestthing the Dr had ever seen. He wanted to marry Satako, and he was willing to wait for her, but this boy was just too kawaii!

"Are you OK?"  
>"I got hurt a little, but its ok" he beamed up at the Doctor, hugging the bunny tighter<p>

"oh well my office is right up the hill, why dont I take a look at it" replied the doctor, his face a little flushed

as he placed a little band-aid on the boy's knee, he asked "so what is your name?"

"My names Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Honey"

Irie's eyes sparked with each syllable Honey spoke, it was like he was glowing with flowers floating all about. he stood up and went behind his desk

"do you like candy?" he asked without looking

"oh yes...I love candy. hey mister Dr.."

"you can call me Irie" interrupted the busy man, who could not seem to find the jar

"do you know who Ni Ni is?" Honey asked innocently from where he sat, his voice trailing behind the desk

"ni ni?.."  
>"yes, my niece mentioned him..I wonder if its her brother she meant"<br>"you would be right..Ah here it is" he grabbed the jar and pulled himself up "here you can..."

the expression on honey's face made him drop the jar, it shattered onto the ground, wrapped lolipops and shards of glass shot across the floor. The adorable child he had saw a moment ago with glowing eyes and a beaming smile was replaced by a demon with dead slitted eyes and the cruelest catlike grin he had ever seen. the boy coldly stared into him, like he was burrowing into his soul

"are you alright Irie-san?" he asked, the voice no longer matching the face at all, The doctor felt like he was staring at some rabid animal waiting to pounce him \

"ummmmm...yes, how clumsy of me..."

honey giggled, but this was a staccato of chillingly hard notes, not the soft and plush sounds he was making before

"does the Shotacon know where Ni ni is I wonder? I wonder..."  
>"I'm not..."<p>

"could you tell me where Ni ni san is, I'm sure my poor niece is worried sick"

"I don't..."  
>"I wonder if the shotacon is lying...are you lying mister shotacon?"<p>

"im not a shotacon!" yelled the indignant doctor, despite his fear

"but that's why you invited me in, isn't it Irie? **Right!**" on the word right, his face alone made the Doctor fall onto his chair he eyed the needle he had in his shelf, in case a patient got out of hand,

he knew he would be..

"you would be dead before you reached the tranquilizer mister shotacon sir" whispered honey, cupping his hands playfully over his mouth like he was in the middle of a library trying to get his attention

it was just a boy, he had no idea what frightened him to the core, but something was seriously wrong with Honey

"why do you want to know where Satoshi-san is?" he put his hands to his mouth

"his names Satoshi? I remember that green haired girl mentioning silently that she had seen him...thank you mister Dr, I'll ask her instead"

"that's fine..please leave my office now"

"the green haired girl said satoshi was sick...is that why he is missing I wonder? I wonder.."

The docter noticed scratch marks on the boys neck...his eyes dilated in terror as the boy started scratching some more

"you...you said satako was your niece?"  
>"yep~" sang honey<p>

"...satoshi is vary sick...he has this virus that made him...hurt people and himself..."

honey smiled coldly "oh that sounds terrible, poor satoshi-kun..."

his fingers made more white marks on his soft skin...little beads of blood appeared

"honey...have you hurt anyone..."

honey erupted in laughter that made the Doctor wet himself a bit.

"...you don't need to worry about anyone else right now...you see, I am going to make Satoshi and satako a little 'present'"

"you are...th..thats nice" tensing himself,

he was going to fight for his life

"yes...and your going to help..." the doctor bolted to the drawer and pulled out the needle, Honey was on top of him in flash, and he hit the doctors shoulders with his little hands the Doctor fell back, his arms hung loosely at his sides. try as he might he couldn't even get his fingers to twitch "they will start moving again in thirty minutes or so...but you wont be alive long enough for that.." said the boy as he crouched on the table. he looked down at the glass and candy, he watched them crunch as he pulled the doctor's chair over casually with his foot.

"i have another question to ask you" honey got real close to Irie's face "Are you a regular doctor, or a dentist?"

"I..I cant move... I cant move...I..I cant move" was all the doctor could peice together, staring into the lifeless orbs of honeys eyes

"I don't like dentists...you see...I had this bad tooth once" he opened his mouth and pointed to the back of it

"see? Mori chan said I should brush my teeth" Honey sheepishly looked at the ground, waving his little legs in the air like a little kid "but I didnt listen...mori chan was so good to me..."

his face hardend and he grabbed the doctors tie, nearly yanking him off the chair

"**WHY DID THAT BITCH KILL MY MORI CHAN!**"

The doctor openly began crying now, he was completely defenceless against this little psychopath

the cold grin returned to Honey's face "like I was saying...The dentist waited for the swelling to go down, and then he yanked my tooth right out,..the Meanie!"

He leaned in to the doctors ear "I wonder..." he whispered "..do you have any bad teeth?"

the doctors breath caught, his eyes grew wide with terror as he desperately made his lips tight as they could

"ooh, don't be **shy** Irie-san" giggled Honey as he cruely yanked the older mans hair "say **Aaaaaa~**" "OH GOD..SOMEONE! HELP!...!"

"NO..NO... NONONO AAAAAAAAAAAaa!"


	5. Chapter 4: Kyoya and Rika meet

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Yelled Oishi at the boy that had stepped out of the limo.

_In all her years Rika had never seen the detective get so worked up so near retirement._  
><em>"hauuu~" muttered the goddess Hanyu, floating behind Rika "that boy...he's weired"<em>

"I'VE got TWO dead bodies..."

_"you see it too?" asked Rika, she felt that there was something different about him, but she couldn t put her finger on it_

"Three wounded people..." Railed on Oishi in the boys face, who impassively stared back through his glasses, they caught the evening sun and glowed an eerie orange color

_he..he is like...he is like you" Rika turned to look at her "what do you mean?"_

"One of them wont even talk until the guy who did it is captured, I mean Ive seen his leg, he is FUCKED UP..."

_"I mean...he remembers...I think he remembers everything..." The shrine maidens eyes widened as she looked back to the boy "noo..."_

"Sir, I would ask that you refrain from profanities when talking to me" Kyoya said icily, adjusting his glasses

_"you see it don't you..look in his eyes...they are old like yours' continued Hanyu_

"SHUT UP...and all this..." he lifts up a photo and snarls at it "all this..."

_Rika thought she was the only one "did you take him back as well? I thought you only made ME repeat time over and over"_

"Was done by.." he shakes the photo in Kyoya's face "was done by this Gay Ass Toddler? He makes Keichi here look STRAIT!"

_Rika smirked at that comment, even in this dire situation, she was way to jaded to be affected by the death of a man who committed suicide every ten years or less_ "

HEY!" keichi yelled from the back

"BOY" yelled Oishi, who looked fit to be tied "I'VE SEEN YOU PRANCE AROUND HERE IN A DRESS MORE THAN YOU DO PANTS, I DON T EVEN WANT TO HEAR IT!"

Rika and Mion both did a face-palm, that wasn't really keichi's fault..but they did wonder if he secretly enjoyed it "S..shut up" keichi lamely replied, his face red

"Yes" retorted Kyoya "do shut up, you are obviously not fit to be running this operation, and if you continue to make a fool of yourself I will have to take action on that Pension you have waiting for you" Oishi's eyes bulged with fury

"I wanted a happy retirement" growled the detective "hanging out with my drinking buddies...but that has gone to hell since your...what's this little pricks name again..."

"That 'little prick' is the son of one of the wealthiest families in japan, Detective Oishi" Kyoya said, his face hardened "your police force is trained using methods HE developed, in fact he has had his hand in military operations to boot, including.." he gestured to the small hospital "torture, which is what he used on your friend, this is no ordinary man" he paused for effect "..and I will not be working with some crotchety old fool who is too close to the victims to think clearly"

"and what is YOUR connection?" called out a voice from behind the cops..they parted and let a powerful looking man with a ball cap on walk in

"Akasaka!" yelled Rika, she ran up to hug him. They had been good friends for years, more than He knew in fact, since she religiously made sure he saved his wife from falling down the stairs

Kyoya looked at the man "And you are?' he could not help but trail his eyes down to the little...blue haired girl. He noticed there was something off about her...

"Akasaka Mamoru! Seargent of the Metropolitan Police department"

"ooh" exlaimed the teen, a new found intrest was placed on the new man "Honey mentioned you at school" said Kyoya as he adjusted his glasses, he sounded amused now "he said you took a martial arts tournament by storm, even though you never competed before...he was most impressed with you, he said not many people could lay a hit on him like that"

Akasaka's eyes widened "Wait...let me see that picture" he looked at the boy

"What is this brat talking about Mamoru?" asked the disgruntled detective

The martial artists widened "your telling me...that this "Honey" is actually... Mitsukuni Haninozuka? son of a bitch..."

"what?" asked Oishi now looking worried

"Mitsu...he is a martial arts prodigy...he is even considered a god in some circles...I fought him in the ring once...he was doing it for some charity organization, it was really just a exhibition match since I was going to be paid regardless..." he handed the picture back "When he got serious the match was over...I do not envy you for having to find this man"  
>"man?"<br>"he is almost eighteen last time I checked" replied Akasaka

"WHAT?" Oishi grabbed the picture "there is no way"

"you didn't answer my question" turning to Kyoya "what is your connection with Mitsukuni-san"

"Honey-Sempai" he put emphasis in that name "...is part of a host club in our highschool, I run the clubs finances. Besides that he is a dear friend of mine, and I am deeply torn that he has gone so horridly insane" he approached the man and pulled out a check book "...and I think that you may be just the kind of person this operation needs"

"what operation, what are you going to do, this is MY jurisdiction not yours! you are a civilian" yelled Oishi to Kyoya's back

Kyoya wrote out a check "if you help bring Honey sempai to justice, I will have this routed directly into your bank account" he gave him the check. Akasaka's jaw dropped and eyebrows raised

"...how rich are you people...?"

"vary, and if you actually DO bring him back, I will double that price"

"so your going to pay me this much JUST to help?"

"Honey isn't easily impressed with martial artists, you must be exceptional, and that is just the edge we need"

Rika knew why he was so good...while he hadn't remembered living the past lives, being so close to Rika and the loss of his wife all those years ago (she was happily married and alive now) made his training in each lifetime part of him, she had watched him become quite the fighter in the last few decades... In this timeline alone he took down an entire squad of men single handed in a blur of fists and kicks...but would it be enough

kyoya and Rika's eyes met, two old souls stared at each other...

each one asking the same mental question

WHO..

ARE..

YOU..


	6. Nothing is sweet

** Later that day**

Akasaka couldn't of been more tense then he was in that Diner. He sat at the counter, sipping his coffee...and not two stools down was honey sempai looking dishearteningly at an ice cream sundae. While there was buzz about the murders and attacks in the place, no one eating thereknew that it was the little blond visitor with his adorable face that was the culprit. It had all taken place within 18 hours, hard to believe that a little guy like him could cause so much chaos

"nothing tastes sweet anymore" Akasaka tried not to irritate honey, he just looked the teens way. Honey was looking at Akazaka, clenching the ice-cream cup like a drunk clinging to his bottle. Tears streamed down his face, Akasaka could tell this was genuine sorrow.

"I'm sorry' said Akasaka...he didn't know why, this boy was a monster...but at this moment he looked like a broken little boy

"I miss him so much..." Honey rested his forehead in his hands, tears hitting the counter "I dont even know what Im doing anymore..." he look over at Akasaka "I'm scaring myself...I've...ive done horrible things...I'm going to do even worse things soon...I cant stop.." he scratched feverishly at his neck, his borrowed white shirts stained with little droplets of blood

"You can turn yourself in, it doesn't have to be like this..." Honey stiffened, Akasaka could tell what ever window he had to the real honey was closing...and he was about to meet the beast that tore apart and Tomitake.

The boy chuckled sadly "turn myself in...no...I wont surrender to an enemy that cant beat me.. and you and I both know Akasaka..." so he did remember him... "that even if all of kyoya's little men and the local police force came barreling in this diner right now..." He looked seriously into Akasaka s face "I would slaughter them all like animals...there isn't a dam thing anyone can do to stop me..."

this wasn't a boast the man realised...

but the sad truth...

honey wanted to be stopped...

but he couldn't do it himself...

"I'll find a way...I'll stop you"  
>"oh...really?" honey raised an eyebrow... "I wonder how long you could really last..."<p>

Akasaka saw the butter knife in the boys hand...

or rather, honey let him see...  
>With a flick Honey sent it flying like a shurikin, Akasaka raised his legs and kicked off the counter, sailing over the isle onto the table behind where he sat...the family looked up at him in amazement<p>

The knife didn't even hit the other wall before honey made his next move on Akasaka, he flew from his stool, throwing a jump-kick that Akasaka knew would go threw his chest like a sword...he grabbed the leg with lightning speed, going with Honey's momentum instead of against it.

The two of them Crashed threw the window, and akasaka stared in awe as he watched honey...  
>The prodigy lived up to his "god" ranking, grabbing flying shards of glass in mid air before they even fully left the threshold. They both kicked off each-other half way into the street, still air born<p>

Akasaka balled up and rolled, narrowly dodging the makeshift throwing stars that honey had collected, the boy had fired off Akasaka and had major air time, spinning like a demon as he released the volley of glass...in between his legs he had a large shard ready to fire

While he was rolling in this small breath of time, he saw Rika Furude covering her face, still reacting to the shatter of the window, unable to take in what was going on, the two fighters were moving too fast for normal people to comprehend. he pushed off with his hands mid roll grabbing the little girl under his arm and ran to the wall of the building opposite the diner. The plate of glass honey had been saving flew down to the man as the blond warrior descended to the roof of the diner...

this all was just a test of akasaka's reflexes he realised with horror as he ran up the wall, the glass shattered and scatter shot the wall, embedding into the wood as he flipped onto the roof.

Honey stood on the diner sign looking down at his rival, clapping happily "ooh, your really good" he called over to Akasaka..this boy was a monster...

some superhuman demon

Rika promptly vomited from the blur she had just gone through,

She was not used to being flipped about and hoisted unceremoniously up a building. she hung limply under the big mans arm, tired after that brief second of violence...

Honey looked down, so did Akasaka...Kyoya was getting to his feet..taking in what the hell had just happened. jutting out of the dirt road were shards of glass glittering in the evening sun...dust had been kicked up as they stabbed the ground from above...the amount of strength it would of taken to make them Pierce the ground instead of shatter on it was unfathomable to Kyoya..

they had gone all the way down and up the wall...

he didn't even really see it happen, he was blown back from the shattering of the window

"Keep it up Akasaka...bye now!" Honey waved at him, his mask of cuteness had returned, he leaped off the building and disappeared into

Hinamizawa

"miii~ I need some Sake" groggily moaned Rika


	7. Chapter 5 When Nipah met Tequila

**thank you all for your reviews so far, they are definitely inspiring me to press on. I m also pleased that I managed to get a few spine chilling moment' s for you guys, its always fun to freak people out Nano desu~**

**-0-**

**Earlier that day:**

The police and Kyoya talked for hours after Akasaka left. It took them a moment to get back on track after the imposing figure came and went, but they were soon setting up plans for the next day, Oishi and Kyoya fighting for control over the situation.  
>Satoko went with the ambulance, she needed time away from this hell hole, Rika on the other hand stayed behind much to the dislike of the medics<p>

"listen...Rika is it" asked a kind brown haired nurce

"mii~"  
>"you had severe bruising, the swelling has gone down now but you need to be checked out, you friend is going, wouldn't you like to go with your friend?"<p>

"I have duties here Dr, like you do, it would be vary bad if I left the town" Rika knew all to well that if she left Hinamizawa, everyone in the village with suffer advanced stages of the hinamizawa virus, and it wouldn't be just Honey running about killing, but the entire village would eat each other alive and everybody would die. As the queen carrier she repressed the Virus to everyone who wasn't going through severe emotional trauma. Her friends ended up being the killers more than she would care to remember, But Honey was different. He was entirely more bold then her friends, except for Rena they had stuck to the shadows and tried to cover up their crimes. Honey was leaving messages, he was doing severe psychological torture on Satoko, she may crack to the virus herself...that was something she just couldn't allow.

"take care of my friend ok? she is really scared right now, she might try to do something rash nano desu~"

"ok, we'll keep an eye on her...are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Nipah"

she waved to Satoko, looking her in the eyes as she got close "he's going to hurt my ni ni..." Satoko said faintly

"no he isn't Satoko, I am going to do whatever it takes to bring him down, Akasaka is going to help too"

"but...does he know were ni ni is? why does he know ni ni's name...did he make the dr tell him..." she teared up and put her head in her hands

"Get some rest ok..." Rika hugged her shivering friend, who broke into rasping wails into the shrine maidens shoulder. Everything that happened was taking its toll on the poor girl, she wasn't going to last if honey kept up this psychological warfare. the medics wheeled her into the ambulance and drove off, giving her something to relax. Rika needed to know what she was dealing with, this Honey was targeting her friends, and she needed to stop him. She looked behind her after watching the caravan of police and medical vehicles drove back to the station Kyoya had his men go with him, some of them and the police stayed behind, they would be touring the streets the next day in search of honey. The rest of them were going to stratagize at the police station.  
>As Kyoya was heading for his limo Rika called out<p>

"How long has honey been training?" the question hung in the evening air, the sky would soon be turning orange. Cicadas seemed to add an eerie quality to the otherwise simple question

"what?" Kyoya knelt in front of Rika, he finally had a chance to speak with this odd blue haired girl she looked at him intently. For that moment the world seemed less real, like Kyoya and Rika were the only solid beings in a murky and ill defined landscape. Rika always felt detatched from Hinamizawa, from the world, but with Kyoya she had the sense that they were in the same boat, they had been lost in the same darkness

"about 14 years" he replied, gauging her reaction. She seemed more than human to him now, a wise goddess almost

"this is serious Kyoya-san, how long has he been training" Kyoya almost jumped at the voice of a full grown woman coming out of the body of a child. She had shifted from her cute side to a mature and serious being. She reminded him of Honey a lot more now

"Who are you?'

"answer my question first" No one was looking there way, if they did they figured Kyoya was consoling the little girl, he was the one who paid there salaries, so they didn't want to bug him in the least

"for as long as I've known him"

"how long would you say that was?" she obviously wanted to clear the air, and she didn't have the voice of a grown woman by accident, she was the key to everything that had been going on. Rika furude became the Second person he trusted with his secret

"a...vary long time...I would say the ballpark of a millenium..."

"*mii~ i was afraid of that" she had switched to her cute voice, she looked tired now, shaking her head at this information

"but how would that matter, its not like any of that happened, everything went back to the way it was"

"you know that's not true, you have had different experiences in each world nano desu"

"but that is because of human error, not because of looping time"

"what happens if water stays in one place for too long" She switched back to her adult voice

"it stagnates of course" He didn't know if he could take two totally different persona's coming out of one body

"time is supposed to flow, its supposed to move forward"

"are you saying time is stagnating?" he didn't like the sound of that, not one bit

"Mii~ can we go and eat? I know a good place in the village nano desu" she said loudly in her child voice, hoping up and down with interest, the cops who stayed and guards couldn't help but go "awww" at the little cutie. She obviously wanted them to have such a philosophical conversation away from prying eyes and ears. He couldn't blame her

"sure, we'll take the limo"

after they had settled in and started driving, Rika couldn't help but enjoy the soft leather seats, they were extremely comfortable and obviously expensive

"you were saying?" Kyoya prompted, crossing his leg

"do you have any Sake', Its been a long day"

"Sake?" Kyoya asked, eyebrow raised as he adjusted his glasses "you haven't even hit puberty yet"

her face twitched and she growled in her adult voice "I can handle more alcohol then the entire police force for your information, and with the life I've been living..."

Kyoya smirked and gestured for the irked young lady to calm down "well I guess a thousand year old is entitled to her alcohol...how about some tequila"

Rika perked and put her hands together like she was praying "oooh, haven't had that in two hundred years" she clapped with happiness as he poured a glass, squiggling about like the kid she appeared to be. She downed the shot in one gulp, shaking a bit with the rush "Mii~ I really needed that nano desu..." he poured another

"In a sense yes" she continued from where she left off "you cant erase time, everything that happens happens, pushing time back only makes the years in question unstable, stagnant" she took another sip "Kyaa~" she gasped, invigorated "this is some fine alchohal... Nipah!"

they clicked their glasses together, they were almost at the town

"Some people are more affected by this stagnation then others" she continued, her cheeks were a little flushed but she was by no means tipsy, the girl wasn't kidding when she said she could handle her alcohol...He had seen grown men topple with the amount she just gulped down...facinating "Akasaka started training after his wife died a hundred years ago...and even when he saved her every other time, the conviction of being killed by negligence caused him to kept training in every world after that"

"that's why you wanted to know...so you are saying that honey sempai has over a thousand years of training?' Kyoya could see that, he remembered how Honey was getting better and better with each world that went by, but he was to engrossed in his own affairs to really take notice "hold on, if people develop skills like that, then why isn t everyone superhuman"  
>"it appears only a handful of people partially remember their past lives..."<br>"Is your resistance to alcohol one of the benefits?"  
>she beamed and reclined like a cat, her nerves were calmed for now, a pleasant warmth filled her "perhaps...You know a few worlds ago I challenged detective Oishi to a drinking contest" she had the cutest neko grin now, there was defiantly a mischievous side to her "poor man had a hang over for fifteen hours nano desu" she triumphantly sipped at her fancy glass,<p>

she could get used to this

Kyoya burst out laughing, he would of paid good money too see that old goat loose to a kawaii little girl in a drinking contest. Their door opened shortly after the limo stopped

"were here sir, you said to stop outside the village"

"thank you Jeeves" he was even more impressed with Rika, she was walking normally, though he was sure that she had a bit of a buzz going now, the alchohal he had was a bit stronger then commoners Sake. She was a facinating little thing, as old as he was yet a child, both cute and innocent and delightfully Jaded at the same time. She looked care free at the moment, hugging the bottle of tequila she took out of the car like a stuffed animal, the bottle was almost as big as her

"What I dont get" she continued as they walked down the road "is how YOU managed to remember everything"

"what do you mean? do you know why it happens to you?"

"yes, yes I do"

"tell me!' he wanted to shake her for answers. She wagged her finger at him, holding the bottle like a baby, almost like she was scolding him for almost waking up the Tiquila

"I dont know if I trust you that much yet, let me think about it first... ah we almost past the diner" she pointed to it in the middle of the road, it was hard to see inside off since it was a bit off the ground, stairs led up to it. it wasn't a big place, but it was defiantly one of the nicer buildings. This village was not a hovel, though it also wasn't as advanced and posh as he was used too

"I'll check if there open, I'll pay the man to clear out the guests so we can talk" he walked over to the stair, Rika seemed to be looking at something in the window

***CRASH***

Kyoya was knocked clean off his feet by a powerful gust of wind, the glass from the diner window exploded, and there was a loud crack like thunder that sounded in the middle of the street. Everything got vary quiet as kyoya got to his feet. he heard clapping above him. Honey Sempai was standing on top of the Diner, looking over at another building Kyoya glanced to see Akasaka with Rika under his arm, she vomited...perhaps a mix of the vertigo and the alcohol. His eyes widened as he looked at the street, Shards of glass had pierced all the way down the road from the diner, and up the wall of the building Kyoya was standing on

what the hell happened just then...  
>he remembered what Rika said...so this was the effects of a thousand years of training...he never really got how truly powerful Honey was...and the fact that Akasaka was able to keep up after a hundred years of training made him glad he hired him<p>

"keep up the good work Akasaka, Bye now" cheered honey, disturbing-ly his usual self, and Kyoya watched as he sailed off the building into the distance


	8. Long way home

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE HOSPITAL: THIS CHAPTER IS GRAPHIC, KEEP THAT IN MIND BEFORE PROCEEDING**

Satoko woke groggily to the sun beaming through the window. Where was she? She looked around. At first Satoko thought it was Irie's office, that she had had a horrible dream or something and he let her stay the night. Then she remembered. Dr Irie wasn't around anymore, She remembered seeing him at his desk, his head almost upside down on his body, his face contorted in pain and terror, mouth agape exposing bloody gums removed of all teeth, eyes wide with horror that bled out tears of blood from squished eyeballs. She remembered how his eyelashes dangled without the support of his eyes.

Satoko shivered and pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging herself. Her Ni Ni was in danger, Honey was going to do the same thing to him. She had mad Honey so mad, she had only seen her Uncle have that kind of look. Her Ni Ni was alive though! she knew he was, but he had been missing for so long. She had to save him, she had to be strong for her big brother

_For her Ni Ni. _

_Just like how he was strong for her when he killed her..._

_When He had killed their evil aunt._

The beatings she gave her big brother were awful, But he took it all to protect Satoko, he he wasn't going to let her hurt his sister anymore. She needed to find that same strength now. She saw out her window that the beutiful day the sun promised was being swallowed up by storm clouds...

_soon the whole sky would be gray_

A nurse came in and beamed at her "Oh look who's up, hello cutie" she sat down next to Satoko, ruffling her bed head. She was a little over weight and old, but a nice woman. Satoko already liked her as a nurse better than Takano.

"Good morning ma'am...have they caught him yet...have they caught Honey?"

the Nurse shook her head "I don't know a lot about that dear, but rest assured that the police are doing everything they can"

Satoko felt a twitch of annoyance. That wasn't the first time she had heard that. They said that when they were looking for her Ni Ni. It was a cop out, a way to make it sound like they knew what they were doing. Her brother had told her...the only ones they could depend on was each-other. She had broadened her realm of friends since then, but her devotion to her big brother hadn't softened one bit

"I have good news Satoko" What on earth could she have thats good news besides Honey being captured? or killed...she prefered killed at this point, after the horrid thing he had done to Irie. He was a good man. Sure he had her wear funny outfits sometimes, but she did that in the club activities all the time. She might not even of minded Marrying him when she was older, he was a nice man, and a doctor. That wasn't an option anymore, he was dead, brutally taken away from her.

" Your uncle is coming to pick you up, isnt that great?"

Satoko's mouth went dry, beads of sweat dripped down the side of her face as she looked away from the kind ignorant woman. This was the worst possible time for that man to show up. What could of possessed him to want to take her now?

"he's...what?"

"Yes, he will be by in an hour or so...are you ok? do you not want to go with him?" She leaned in closer to the young girl, who seemed to be shivering and frightened. But suddenly she stopped shaking all together, her bangs fell over her face, casting a deep shadow on her other wise cute features. No, she needed to be strong like her Ni Ni right now, she would deal with this just like he did

"No...its fine...I just need some time alone ok?"

"Ok sweety..." she was a little alarmed at her sudden switch, this wasn't the reaction she was expecting. Of course she had gone through a traumatic thing, she didn't know what exactly, the police wouldn't tell her. That must be the reason for her strange behavior.

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*LATER ON*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

Satoko's arm felt numb as her Uncle Teppei dragged her out of the hospital. He was wearing his usual Flowered shirt, shorts and sandles, as if he were perpetually on vacation. He growled at her and roughly threw her in front of him, she bumped into his car. The wind had started picking up, a storm was definitely brewing.

"Get in the car you little bitch" Satoko nodded, Casually feeling her side pocket as she slipped inside, checking if the scalple she had s stolen was still there as she sat down in the passanger seat. The cold metal was comforting on her fingertips, she hid the smallest of smirks as she sat back.

He slumped down into his car, slamming his door closed and kicking away the beer cans around the cars pedals

"Listen bitch, you are going to do whatever I tell ya got it?" he shoved his finger into her cheek as he said this, she closed her eyes as she felt the digit poke into her face. She remained silent, looking out the window, trying desperately to be strong like her Ni Ni had said. Teppei's hand roughly slapped her, slamming her head against his car door window

"GOT IT"

"Yes sir" she rubbed her cheek as they pulled off They were going back to hinamizawa. She could tell that much. He was probably going to move into their old house, make her serve him like a dog, just like her aunt had done.

she felt a strange sensation creep up her spine. She felt her uncles eyes trailing down her body, resting on her crotch and under developed breasts. Irie was nothing like that with her..she felt like she was being raped with his eyes. That disgusting man was licking his lips, ogling her as he made the turn. rain began to hit his windshield, one drop here, one drop there...

"You know..I haven't had pussy in forever..." he evily grins at her, pulling off the side of the road

"No...No please.." she scrunched back against the door, trying to get as much distance from her uncle as car was put into park. She knew what he meant, she knew what he wanted from her, and she didnt think she could take going through that after everything that has happened, it would break her, make her loose her strength to fight for her brother. Teppei grabbed her head and slammed it against the back of her chair as he moved over to her side, ripping his shirt open

"Shut up you little cunt, your'e mine now!" Teppei pulled her seat back, his hand covered her eyes and nearly ripped out her hair as he shoved her back with the chair.

"Now hold still you bitch...or scream, I dont give a fuck" she bit her lip as he roughly cupped her privates, over her jean shorts, his other hand holding her waist down. He was grinning evily from ear to ear, slipping his hairy arm up her shirt, roughly groping her. she looked up at him, tears filling her eyes

"Please"

He laughed in her face "Cant here ya girly"

"Please...Just die"  
>he leaned in to her. his face floating right above hers "What ya say doll face?"<br>He looks at the crazed look in her eye, he was not prepared for her to lash back. She never did before, why should she be attacking now? Yet he felt her teeth clamp down onto his nose, biting it off. He pulled back from her, his hands racing to his face, feeling blood pooling out from where his nose was, dripping out of his fingers as Satoko spat out the hunk of flesh and raced up from her seat, taking advantage of his confusion

"**JUST DIE!**" he felt something peirce his neck, and pull out, he looked over to see blood spattering onto his windshields, on his dash board...the little bitch had stabbed him in the jugular..he was dying. She stabs him again as his hands fall to his sides, looking in horror at his little niece shoving a scalpel into him, her eyes dialated as she screams into his face

"JUST DIE...DIE...DIE...DIEDDIE**DIEDIEDIE**" with each word she slams the sharp peace of metal into him, he was in shock, his vision blurred as all his blood left him. Satoko was covered in it now, Her bangs plastered to her face as she continued to scream "**DIE**" she was like a broken record...that was his last thought before he passed, his eyes rolling back into their sockets.

He slumped against the little girl, making her fall backwards from the weight of Teppei. He lay on top of her, his face resting on her cheek, she could clearly see his white eyes, feel his flayed skin against hers. she shoved against his limp carcass, trying to get out of the car. Everything was covered in blood, she started to freak out from the claustrophobic feeling she was getting, the smell of his sweat and the taste of blood was overwhelming to her. she could still taste him as after ripping his nose off, the sensation of it rolling in her mouth as he pulled back...

she wanted to vomit, but now was not the time

The car lurched...

she felt a cold chill go up her spine as the car started rolling backward...

Teppei's dead body had done its last act of vengeance by hitting the car brake.

"Get off get off **GET OFF**!" the car rolled...there was a cliff..she was going to die. "You are not going to kill me you pervert!" she screamed, using all her strength to throw off the disgusting man. "**BASTARD! YOU DESERVED IT**" she kicked open the car door rolled out. Her body was roughly scrapped up by the gravel, she would have a bit of bruising...but as she looked up and saw the lights of Teppei's car buck up and go off the cliff...

she couldn't of felt happier

she stood up, slowly giggling. Rain pored down now, thunder rumbling as puddles began to form around her. The little girl stood there, staring off into the distance as the rain mingled with the blood that covered her body. She had done it...all by herself. Satoshi would be so proud of her. A grin grew on her face as the giggles continued, wiping her eyes as tears spilled out. she couldn't stop laughing,

_something was crawling inside her now._

She could hear the sound of the car's metal bending and glass shattering as it fell down the cliff, a fitting coffin for her uncle

**"LOOK NI NI, I DID IT"** she yelled to the air, waving the scalpel, her fingers were cut up, but she didnt care **"I WAS STRONG FOR YOU NI NI"**

she lets out a scream worthy of a demon of hell, a triumphant battle cry as the car exploded from below her, lighting up the world below in red. Thunder boomed in the sky above as her screach continued, her arms extended in triumph. Satoko looked down to see the billowing smoke, Teppei's carcas was being cooked alive near the forest.

"Whos the bitch now" she wispered.

**"YOU HEAR THAT HONEY"** she screamed **"I'M COMING FOR YOU YOU LITTLE BITCH! IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THREATENING**

**MY NI NI!"**

'yes...Honey isnt going to hurt my Ni Ni...I'm going to kill him...yes...yes" she made her treck down to hinamizawa...forming her plan as the rain grew harder and harder.


	9. Chapter 6: The sleep over

**This takes place shortly after the events of the Diner scene:**

**Thanks to all those who gave such great reviews and amazing advice, I appreciate it deeply**

**Nata: The proper name for Rena's Iconic weapon normally referred to as a "hatchet"**

The neighborhood was ablaze with fear and commotion after the attack at the diner. Whispers of the curse and demons possessing people were once again becoming popular. It didn't help that the boy was related to Satoko either. Long dormant anger towards the hojo's was now brought violently too the surface, Rika could feel anger welling up inside her as they whispered about Satoko's family, how they were always the black sheep of the village, that this demon possessed boy just proved that. Even without Takano pulling the strings, Hinamizawa was once again rapidly spiraling into chaos. People were pointing at Akasaka as well, his display of speed and strength had disturbed and excited the villagers. Some patted him on the back "your a hero, thank you for saving our shrine maiden" and others whispered that he was possessed too.

Oishiro's curse, that is what they called the Hinamizawa virus, the sickness that made people go crazy in times of severe stress. Takano had arranged a group of murders, where one person was killed and the other disappeared, playing on the villages superstitions while she made her plans. Each time for a little under a millennium Takano successfully avoided Rika's notice as a bad person, Rika could of kicked herself to being so blind. However when she learned of the woman's deception she made her plans, utilizing her friends uniquely developed gifts to take down an entire private military.

Rena and Akasaka were her heavy hitters. While Akasaka had been training in martial arts for a hundred years, Rena had been swinging the Nata around for a lot longer. Her insanity had become a part of her, a sort of an alter ego, and she had gained a sort of "super strength" with that split nature. When Rena was in her scary side, she was like a force of nature, able to throw people like rag dolls, expertly kill people with weapons like her personal favorite Nata, a large gardening machete, and could tell you what you had done that entire day by just glancing at you.

She was an expert investigator, Rika had read the European books "Sherlock Holmes", and Rena fit the bill at being able to "See" instead of just "looking". If Rena had trained in martial arts, she probably would be as terrifyingly good as Honey was, they certainly had similar personalities, regardless she could be quite formidable.

Satoko was a guerrilla warfare expert, many of the soldiers had fallen in the same way Mori had, being killed by logs, scewerd by spiked holes, all manner of things. When she started making traps, they were simple little pranks she played on the others, but over the years it developed into a passion for her. Satoko had sometimes become aware of people out to kill Rika, and she would lay traps around the shrine to protect her, but to no avail Rika was still captured and killed.

Satoko was also one of the most infected people with the virus, It was all Rika and Irie could do to prevent Satoko from snapping under the powerful sickness. She went to him regularly, receiving treatments that repressed the progression of the virus, keeping Rika's friend sane, but with Irie dead, it was only a matter of time before Satoko succumbed to it...

She shuddered to think what kind of insanity would come out of a girl who could build such deadly traps out of house hold items.

All of her friends had varying levels of skills, Shion was a torture expert, Mion was an expert markmen and born leader, even keichi, who was the least affected by the virus and the stagnating timeline, had his bouts of use-fullness in the fight. Takano was defeated by her club of friends, they had fought well.

Rika wasn't out of the woods yet, the festival was a week away...the festival where she normally would be killed directly after. Takano's men would grab her, drug her and then gut her like a fish at her shrine, starting everything over again for her. It would take a little while, but Hanyu always managed to grab her and place her back to an earlier time. Her goddess friend had been quiet after she talked about stagnating time. Her actions were affecting everyone, even if they had the best intentions in mind.

Rena and Shion had shown up a little while after Honey had left. Rena was strait backed, Marching down the road with her white cap and her Favorite white coat, shifting her eyes back and forth. In her hand she held a weapon that resembled an over sized Machette, the tip of the blade spiked out and grazed the ground as she proceeded down the road, her eyes were cat like, her expression passive and disturbing. Rika could tell she was in "fight or flight mode" Shion was walking beside her, waving at Mion, flustered and scared looking.

Hard to beleive that scared green haired girl had made Rika want to stab herself in the head repeatedly then get strapped in for one of her torture sessions. She was brutal when she was in that state...she had developed an M-O, where she would hammer nails in each hand, piercing the fingers, and disemboweled the person. Rika had personally gone through that twice...

Stabbing herself was a much nicer way to go. Even Takano's way of getting murdered offered sedation, Shion was not so kind, if you could consider murdering someone as EVER being kind. Rika could tell right away that they had had their own little run in with Honey, but they didn't seem all that hurt, just a little bruised...

Rena was indeed an impressive girl

"Someone was in our shower...Rena heard him and ran down the hall with her Nata, while I was getting tea. Rena was really brave, she chased him right out of the house"

Akasaka's eyes widened "wait...what! Rena...you chased out Honey?"

he couldn't help but feel dumbfounded, he had not a half an hour ago nearly been flayed to bits by flying shards of glass, and this little girl he had known his whole life chased away a martial arts prodigy!

Rena shifted on her feet looking bashful, her eyes turning back from slitted cat eyes to watery and adorable, the Nata was still in her hand, she hadn't let it go since that morning, yet she looked cute even with the huge sharp weapon. "Haauu~ I was scared...but I felt like I did when we were fighting the private police, like I was really strong or something"

Shion patted her on the back "you are, It was amazing! our house is a little wrecked right now, but Rena was swinging that thing like a Samurai" Rena wrung the handle of the large weapon, blushing at the praise

"Honey got away though, he was really fast, I kept missing him when I was swinging"

Mion bristled "A little wrecked? what do you mean a little wrecked" she glared at Rena "What did you do?"

"Hauu~ gomenesai" she sheepishly pulled back from the angry twin, wringing the handle of the weapon

Shion got in between them, nervously giggling "its ok Mion...she just kind of...broke a few pots...and walls...and windows...and the floor is a little nicked up...and their a hole in the roof now...but really everything is fine"

Mion grabbed her sister by the shoulder "can we talk in private" Shion slumped and looked pleadingly back at her friends as Mion dragged her to an alley

Kyoya, who hadnt seen Rena before, had to admit that this tool looked like it was made for her, like they were part of the same being. Rika pulled him down to her level "I'm not surprised Honey ran,she has had as much experience with that hatchet as he had with martial arts, he probably met his match in there...teach him to sneak into other people's houses" Kyoya nodded, dumbfounded with how crazy the world was that a little girl like Rena had a thousand years experience in brutally murdering people with a Nata.

"He had left his clothes" Rena continued talking to the group "they were covered in blood...they were martial arts gear like Akasaka wears sometimes...but really tiny...I would of taken them home if they weren't all gross" Rika sighed "so he must of snuck in after he left the shrine...he was covered in blood after all"  
>"Hauu~ whats wrong with him? did he hurt anybody?" she looked behind them to see the commotion, and the wrecked diner, along with the shards of glass that peppered the ground "what's going on?"<p>

"Honey...he killed dr Irie" Keichi broke the news.

Rena gasped "he did?"

"yes...and he attacked Rika, Satoko and Tomatake...those two are in the hospital right now"  
>"Is Satoko alright?"<br>"Mii~ she is just a little shaken up right now, but she's fine"  
>"Tomatake is apparently really hurt though"<br>"what is going on? why is Honey doing this, he is so cute, I don't understand"  
>Rika didnt want the world to end like this, she didn't want to grow into puberty with all this death and craziness still around her, she was so close to having her heaven, and it was snatched away from her, again. Hanyu promised not to start time over again...<p>

but was that the best thing really...

or was Rika actually scared to die. Actually die, after all this time. Perhaps she was being selfish. What was changing her mind...what made her want to stay, to start over again? her eyes found themselves looking at the tall boy Kyoya. He was talking with his private police, maturely talking about matters she couldnt hear from where she was. She noted his jaw line and pleasingly wild and sophisticated face, that could seem so put together yet have an edge of spontaneity as well, he was in shape too, her eyes trailed down his suit, for the first time admiring his expensive garb...

and still further down to his lower back..

When she realized exactly what she was doing, what her eyes what she was gazing at with a slightly tilted head, she felt her cheeks get hot. She was checking him out! Rika looked over to see Mion walking back, giving her the biggest knowing smirk ever, winking at her and whispering

"He's got a nice ass doesn't he" nudging the mortified shrine maiden with her elbow

She could of died right then, for the first time in forever Mion caught Rika actually flustered at her little comment. she guffawed and walked away. Was she falling for him? how can this be? she hadn't had Amourous feelings for anyone. How could she have a relationship with anyone when they were just going to forget it after time resets, and her true age made it feel like she was a cradle robber.

And here she was flushed to the tips of her ears darting her eyes everywhere but Kyoya's...pants. Maybe it was the tiquila...yes that was it, she was just a little tipsy after everything that happened that s all. Sure he was a nice looking man..a really nice looking man...and sure his skin was smooth and pristine, and his hair perfectly arranged, and was smart and kind and...she caught herself actually staring off into space, thinking of wonderful things about Kyoya...

She shot her eyes back to Mion, who was wispering something to Rena.

"Haauuu~ is that true?" asked Rena, not quietly either, Mion shushed her down, but the red head was already overheating, hopping up and down, dropping her Nata and cupping her face with glee

Rika could of killed Mion right then.  
>"oooh, Rika chan is in Love! KAWAII!" Rena bolted over to the flustered thousand year old loli and scooped her up, spinning around like a top as she completely over heated, eyes watering with happiness. even worse, Rika saw through the blur of being spun about that Kyoya was actually looking her direction, but she couldn t read his expression<p>

&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* Later that night*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

The group decided it was best that they all slept at the shrine.

"being split up right now would not be a good idea, not with Honey still out there" Mion reasoned. they nodded. Rena, who had taken a liking to Kyoya since she found out about Rika's supposed crush asked

"So Mr. Kyoya sama, would you like to stay with us tonight?"

Both Rika and Keichi spun about to face Rena with shocked expressions, though for entirely different reasons

"I don t think he needs to stay with us" Keichi glared at Kyoya, Rena's suggestion seemed to get under his skin. "he's rich n'stuff, he can get a place in the city"

"Keichi kun, I wonder If your jealous of Kyoya sama, I wonder" Rena had shifted to her creepy mode, circling the boy. he stepped back from the disturbing glare, the way the shadows deepened on her face, she truly could become one of the most terrifying people Rika knew, despite being one of the cutest.  
>"Im NOT!"<p>

"your lying"

Rika spoke up, she knew this could get ugly "um...well I think its up to kyoya nano desu~" Rena smiled down at her, her face returning to normal "exactly! so shut your trap Keichi kun" lightly slapping him on the back of the head

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, even he had his heart skip a beat at the sudden switch to the girls personality...

fascinating

"well, I think it would be best, I could have my men guard the shrine. Honey seems to be focusing on this group anyway, so its best if you do as Mion suggests. Akasaka can help, since he is under my employ now"

"YOSH" Mion pounded her fist into her open palm, "Club members, and Honorary member Kyoya, we are going to stay at Rika's place" Shion and Rena cheered, Keichi crossed his arms and looked peeved, and Rika had entirely mixed feelings about the whole thing. Kyoya and Rika's eyes had been darting about for a while now. The relaxed feeling she had in the limo was entirely gone...

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* at the shrine*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kyoya

Rena

Keichi

Rika

Mion

and Shion sat around a low coffee table, cards in hand. Actual poker chips provided by kyoya's limo were in varying piles in front of the six of them. At the moment, Keichi was almost tapped out, if he had been playing for actual money he would of been even more heartbroken then he already was. Even after all that had happened, Kyoya couldn t help but feel excited about this game. Their was an energy with this group that was totally intoxicating, a lot like the Host club he had left.

"Poor Keichi kun" Rena cooed over the table "would you like a loan?" she asked, grabbing a handful of her chips

"Bwahahahahha, Keichi you suck at this" Mion teased.

"shut up, Im just having bad luck right now"

"mii~ that s right Keichi, you don't suck" Rika patted him on the back.

Keichi pulled his cards to his chest

"I see you trying to peek at my cards Rika! and they let you be a shrine maiden" He Haughtily cast judgmental glances at young Rika, but he distroyed that image by sticking his tongue out at her

The little blue haired girl put a finger to her lips "I do not know what you mean keichi kun"

Kyoya smirked, she was shameless.

This had to of been the most animated game of poker Kyoya had ever played. These people were definably close, but they were total back stabbers in this game...kind of like another group he knew. Rika had a good poker face of cuteness, she had practiced looking innocent for a while, so even he had a hard time reading her, and several hands had gone to her for just that reason.

Mion was staring across the table at him "I must warn you, we don t play nice down in hinamizawa, especially in our club"

"I'm not terribly conserned Mion, given that your hand is a absolutly usless" Mion's gawked at the black haired boy, but then smirked

"hehe, I fold, but next round is MINE" she leaned back casually, Shion sheepishly followed suit. Mion was a total tomboy, aggressive and loud...Haruhi would love her, he thought wryly, But Shion was the total opposite, in that way these girls were a lot easier to tell apart then the Twins he knew.  
>Kyoya coughed, silently pushing out a stack of chips into the pile.<p>

"Hauu~thats a lot...I'm in" Rena picked up a stack of her chips and placed them on the table with the cutest determined face Kyoya had ever seen, she was prettier than most of the clients the host club entertained

"Mii~ I don't think Keichi has that much" Rika said, throwing in her chips

"well if he has something else of value to bring to the table Im sure we could accomidate his meager pile"

'HEY!"

"Well, Keichi kun could have to play a penalty game if he looses this hand" Mion said from her reclined position

"intruiging,I assume it is some kind of humiliating task...perhaps wearing a dress? I heard your quite fond of them from Oishi" Kyoya watched with hidden childish joy as Keichi shook with indignation

"IM ALL IN!" Keichi looked murderous, yet there was a glint in his eye...he had a moderately good hand...well theres a first time for everything

"well then...I suppose you have something that could beat this" Kyoya casually through down a strait flush, Keichi and Rena gawked at it

"NOOOOO, that is so not right" Keichi writhed on the floor totally defeated,

Rena sighed "You are really good at this Kyoya"

Kyoya made a motion to scoop up the chips when Rika's hand got in the way

"Not so fast nano desu" she said, her Neko grin etched on her adorable face. Slowly she presented...a royal flush

"NO WAY!" Keichi looked at the cards "if you had that why were you looking at mine?"  
>"Nipah!" she scooped the chips over to her, the pile almost blocking her from view, she poked her head from behind it and smirked<p>

"well played" he said, adjusting his glasses, she was vary hard to read right now...how could he miss that?

**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& at bed time**&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kyoya had gone to to bed the same way he had always had, the same way he had done for over a thousand years. Silk black pajama bottoms and nothing else. He hadn't really had an issue with this choice, because even if a girl saw him like that he was most likely about to have sex with them, but when he walked into the common room of Rika's temple...The entire group totally exploded. To the girls, It was like he was glowing with an aura of mystery and sexiness like nothing they had ever seen before, wind from the outside toyed with his hair as he sipped a bit of wine from an expensive glass. His body was lined with muscle, and without his glasses, his eyes were feirce and wolf like.

Rena had practically drooled on her nightgown at the sight of him, and the Twins weren't fairing much better, they both were flushed and fighting back squeels of excitement, even Mion was going to revert to a fangirl if she stared at him much longer, Keichi was fit to be tied at the reactions this rich boy was getting "Hauuu Omichkaeri" rena said "I wonder what his Sea Bear looks like

"RENA!" squealed Keichi

Rika was trying her best not to look his direction, but now more then ever she had to admit she had a major crush on Kyoya. the sight of his lean and cut torso made her cheeks flush bright crimson, she was in danger of overheating as much as Rena, who had floated over to Kyoya and started running her finger up and down the cuts of his abs "keichi kun, why dont you look like this?" she asked,

Mion and Shion grabbed Keichi as he charged with his bat, he looked like he legitimately was going to kill kyoya, but now was struggling in vein as they calmed him down.

Kyoya was pretty sure that Keichi was liking him less and less

These girls were a little more raunchy then what he was used too, he was used to fangirl squeals of course, but they were for the other members, not him, he contented to stay in the back and make plans for the club. Here he felt like Tamaki or Haruhi with their hoard of followers.

"Im going to go put a shirt on"

"You dam right your going to put on a shirt" yelled Keichi from being pressed against the wall, Mion and Shion both were holding him against it and whispering to him.

"nooo..." Rena looked sad

After things had settled down and the only thing that could be heard was the guards outside with Akasaka, Kyoya laid in his large sleeping bag, his thoughts drifted to the host club, his one place where he had been happy. Mori was dead, Honey was insane, He was here in this shrine, that ment that only four members remained at the host club now. Haruhi, who wasn't even a boy, Tamaki who was far to wild and spontaneous to properly run the club, and then the twins Hikaru and karu. He smirked, looking over at the young ladies Shion and Mion. Green haired twins...

fascinating.

He wasn't even aware green could be a natural hair color, and there were two identical girls had it as blaring as on any plant. the Host's twins and These two would certainly make an interesting pair. And then there was Rena, she was vary...eccentric, collecting odd things she finds cute and wanting to take everything not bolted to the ground home with her. She probably freaked when she saw Honey. And of course there was Rika, the thousand year old little girl who enjoyed a bottle of Tiquila and had all the answers he could ever want. She had an Odd hair color as well. Blue, really deep dark Blue, yet it suited her. Something about her flooded his thoughts in a way that no other girl had. She was amazingly unique, interesting...beautiful. If she would ever grow into adult hood she would be a force to be reckoned with. Rika was so sophisticated, able to hold his interest and talk about matters that would go over any of his friends heads. Even Haruhi would be amazed by her, and she was a top ranking student at Ouran. Kyoya's thoughts kept returning to the image of Rika full grown, what would that look like? why did he want to know so bad...he drifted off to sleep, Rika stuck on his mind...  
>Storm clouds began to rumble, and the sound of it woke him up in the middle of the night. When he woke, he found that his arm was being used as a pillow as it lay limp out before him, the little blue head of the shrine maiden had the calmest expression he had ever seen, sleeping with her ear to his bicep. the the sleeping bag he had was adorably pulled up to her neck, her tiny hands were gripping his nightshirt subconsciously, slowly breathing and shifting about.<p>

His other arm was draped over her under the bag, lightly gripping her hip, he had turned while he was asleep, and now they looked like lovers or something. he slowly pulled his free arm back...trying to figure out how to work with this so that he didnt look like a perv by the end of the night

The last thing he wanted to do was wake this girl he had been talking and laughing with, but it was for the best "Rika...what are you doing"

He saw a little smile creep on her face as she said "shhhhhhh, everyone is sleeping." she was UP! that made this even worse! Her eyes opened up a bit, gazing into his. she blinked a few times, Kyoya saw she wasn't really registering what was going on...that is until her eyes burst open, staring at him and looking down at the arm she was laying on.

Rika choked out a few sounds, flustered and confused

She then bolted upright, suddenly realizing where she was. Even in the dark room Kyoya could tell her face was on fire.

"..um...Im sorry...I think I might of been sleep walking" she whispered, trying to save face. He propped up on one sholder, listening to the thunder outside, it was going to rain in a few hours.

"It's OK, its been a stressful night" he fought the urge to hug her, she seemed so fragile at that moment.

"when you go back...are you killed? or does it just happen" Rika asked, looking down at his face as she knelt there. It took him a second to register that she was talking about the time resets "um...well both has happened actually...I've been shot a few times...I've commited suicide, a whole number of things, but most of the time it sort of just happens" she nodded, as if he confirmed her suspicions.

"Rika...have you been killed before" he lit the candle next to him, and he saw tears reflected in the young girls ancient eyes, a look of hopeless pain etched on her face "every time...every time a world ends people come and kill me...and they disembowel me while I'm drugged...its horrifying...but after all those times its almost just another day for me...like dying means nothing..." her words caught, she found herself tearing up. Kyoya was just staring at her, without his glasses he seemed wild and dangerous, he seemed more real then the man who normally walked around.

she smiled, speaking in her child's voice "well, good night nano desu" She gasped a bit as strong arms enveloped her. "no one should have to go threw that..." she was in shock, her cheek pressed against the taller boys chest, hearing his heart beating as he hugged her close, her long blue hair draped over his arm. The room blurred with her tears...finally someone got where she was coming from, finally she found someone who understood how awful this all was. the turned her face into him, burying herself in his shirt, tears flowing out...  
>"is that who this Takano woman is" he asked over her head, stroking her hair "the person I heard you defeated"<br>"yes...she wont be doing that anymore...so time wont be resetting again"  
>"are you sure? so you are the cause of it"<br>"no... not me..." she looked up at him "I...I don't want to be alone right now...could I sleep here...please"

"but...the others" If any of them woke up right now, they would of seen Rika and Kyoya embracing in the night, both in his expensive sleeping bag, gazing into each others eyes, of course it would be totally scandalous due to the "age difference" between them, much less the short amount of time they had known eachother.

Rika's eyes grew downcast at his fears, lightly pushing herself away from Kyoya's warmth

"your right...I'll go"

she slipped out from his embrace and slowly walked back, her face burning with shame...she was just throwing herself at him, she was still just a kid after all this time. Satoko crept into her thoughts...poor girl, she was alone in that hospital, and Rika was trying to get cuddly with a man in the same room the girls slept, guilt racked her whole body as she slumped down into her sleeping bag

"Rika..."

he wanted to run over and grab her...she made him feel like nothing he ever felt before in his life... He didn't know how to handle her, she was so complex...so intriguing...she was connected to everything that made his life a living hell, yet she was the most beautiful angel he had ever laid eyes on...she was as old as he was, yet she was stuck in that child's body

_"time wont reset again"_

if that was the case...if she could actually grow up, and then they could...could what, what was he thinking...he laid back, rubbing his eyes, what the hell was going on with him! he never got so worked up over a girl before...much less a girl that hadn't even hit puberty...was he some kind of lolicon now? what is up with this place! so much had happened in such a short amount of time, he couldn't sort any of it out.


End file.
